Question: Let $a$ and $b$ be positive real numbers such that $a + 2b = 1.$  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{1}{a} + \frac{2}{b}.\]
By AM-HM,
\[\frac{a + b + b}{3} \ge \frac{3}{\frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b} + \frac{1}{b}},\]so
\[\frac{1}{a} + \frac{2}{b} \ge \frac{9}{a + 2b} = 9.\]Equality occurs when $a = b = \frac{1}{3},$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{9}.$